


The Minecraft Proposal

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel knows that Ray hates Minecraft, but he can't help but make him a surprise in one of his favorite games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minecraft Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I died from adorable writing this, so you better die too.

Joel had been playing Minecraft constantly as of late; okay so he played it all the time already, but he was playing it even more than normal. 

Ray despised the game, only really playing it for work, and, to make him even more upset, Joel always hid the screen as soon as Ray entered the room. Ray knew that Joel was always kind of ‘off his rocker’ but this was a bit of a stretch, even for him.

One day, Ray had enough, and burst into their living room, “Joel! Why the fuck are you hiding the screen from me? I want to at least see what the fuck you’re working on!”

Joel jumped up at Ray’s abrupt intrusion and fumbled to switch the screen over. “It-it’s nothing.” Joel rushed out, looking everywhere but Ray because he knew that if he locked eyes with him he would spill everything and it would be ruined. 

Ray stepped over towards Joel, hands itching to grab the controller to switch the screen back, “It doesn’t seem like nothing.” And, without any hesitation, he lunged for the controller. 

Joel immediately screamed and tackled Ray to the floor; fighting to pry the controller from the younger’s hands. “Give me the controller, Ray, right now!” Joel demanded, trying to sound strict; but he failed for the fact that he slipped into his Caboose voice. 

Ray squirmed underneath him, trying to change the screen, despite the fact that his stomach was pinned to the floor and his boyfriend was on top of his back; in different circumstances, Ray might have been turned on. “Not unless you tell me what you’re doing!” Ray managed to shout back. 

“No, you have to wait.” Joel said, clearly exasperated.

“Fine.” Ray loosened his grip on the controller, and Joel snatched it out of his hand and turned the Xbox One off.

“So, uh, wanna order a pizza?” Joel asked, having feeling guilty about tackling his boyfriend, he figured pizza could make it better. 

“Get off me first, asshole.”

\---------------------------

Joel sighed as he placed the controller down; he had just finished putting finishing touches on his surprise for Ray. He looked at the clock; it was almost six in the afternoon, meaning that Ray would walk into their living room any moment now to start their own session of Mario Kart. Little did Ray know, Joel had something different planned for them instead, not that it would all go exactly as he wanted. 

That was the most important part of this whole ordeal in the first place, if anything went wrong, if he lost- Joel looked expectantly at the coffee table where he had placed the little black box, only to see that it wasn’t there. He stood up immediately, his eyes frantically searching the room to see where it might be. He almost began destroying the couch when he remembered that he had put it inside the pocket of his hoodie for safekeeping.

He then continued to open up the Minecraft world, this time in creative mode, that way it would be much easier to see everything seeing as now he could fly. Just as he set up the character at the start of the map, Ray came bounding in as predicted, clearly ready to kick some serious ass in Mario Kart.

“Yo, boyfriendo, ready to get wrecked by the one and only, Ray Narvaez Jr.?” Ray said as he plopped down on the couch next to Joel.

Joel cleared his throat; he could already feel the sweat forming on his brow, “Actually, Ray, I was thinking that, uh, I could maybe show you the thing I’ve been working on?” 

Ray’s faced brightened, “Of course, but then it’s time for your ass-kicking.” He teased as he snuggled closer to Joel, resting his head on his shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready, babe.” Ray said, expecting Joel to take the controller and give him his tour. 

Joel awkwardly squirmed on the couch, causing Ray lift up his head from his shoulder, looking at Joel quizzically. Joel began, “I need you to, uh, look at it first hand.”

“What?”

“Just pick up the controller and fly around; trust me it won’t take long, but you need to do this.”

“I don’t understand; why would I-” Ray cut himself off, as Joel seriously looked like he would have a meltdown if Ray didn’t do this. He took a deep breath and picked up the controller, figuring that it must be one of Joel’s weird tendencies. 

He began flying through the world, just following a path that was lined with red and white stained glass, with glowstone placed around it so that it gave off perfect lighting for the night. Beside him, Joel shifted one of his hands to the inside of his hoodie, resting it on top of the box, nervously rubbing his thumb over the sides. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Ray reached what appeared to be a grand entryway to a garden of sorts. Ray dropped the character down, deciding that he would rather walk through the elegant quartz archways than fly above them. “This is fucking beautiful, Joel.” 

Joel couldn’t find any words to respond, he was pretty sure his heart was pounding at a million beats per minute; Ray was getting close to the signs. 

Soon, Ray turned down a beautiful hallway that had signs lining the walls, leading finally to what looked like a staircase. Ray turned towards his boyfriend, “I’m guessing you want me to read these?”

Joel nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Ray rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Mister Quiet Guy,” he turned his attention back towards the signs and began to read them aloud. 

“Hey, Ray! Okay so, if you’re reading these you’re either snooping around because you couldn’t wait for the surprise, or, I have graciously given you permission to see this world. I’m hoping it’s the latter.

I really like you a lot, and I hope that’s apparent considering that we have been dating for two years, and living together for one. You’ve helped me in so many ways, I honestly don’t know how I’d survive without you.” 

Ray paused and looked at Joel, “You’d be fucking dead without me.” 

Joel laughed, finally loosening up a little, “Keep going!” 

Ray huffed and turned back to the screen to continue his reading. 

“Enough of that mushy shit, let’s cut to the chase. I really love you a lot, and, well, I have something I want to ask you…” That was the last sign to read, the next sign had an arrow pointing up to the staircase. Ray felt his heart jump in his chest, and looked at his boyfriend warily, “Joel…”

Joel almost ripped the controller from Ray’s hands so that the process would speed up; instead he smiled “Go up the stairs, Ray, trust me.” His hand clenched around the box.

Ray took a deep breath, heading up the stairway to be exposed to what resembled a skylight; he took several steps forward and looked down. What he saw he almost couldn’t comprehend. 

Beneath his feet was a beautifully designed and dimly lit garden, there were what looked like hundreds of flowers, all arranged in a perfect pattern, which surrounded a single question spelled out in roses; Will you marry me? 

Ray abruptly turned to look at Joel, who had somehow wormed his way onto one knee, holding open the box with the ring inside. Joel felt his heart racing, and he was positive that his face was beat red; “So, uh, will you?”

Tears were starting to form in Ray’s eyes as he briskly nodded his head up and down and stuck out his hand, Joel’s smile radiated a mixture of happiness and relief as he slipped the ring onto Ray’s finger. As soon as Joel set down the box, not exactly sure how to proceed, Ray immediately tackled him into a mess of sloppy kisses. 

After what felt like hours of kissing, Joel finally managed to pull away to where just their noses were touching, “I’m guessing that’s a yes?” His words were somewhat slurred, as if he had been drunk off of his fiancé’s lips.

“Of course it’s a yes, you asshole. Now, it’s time for me to kick your ass in Mario Kart.”

“Okay,” Joel whispered, as he leaned in to brush their lips together again.


End file.
